1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to nipple members for nursing, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved artificial nipple construction wherein the same is arranged for mounting and minimizing spillage and leakage from an associated nursing container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the use of a nipple in a typical infant feeding situation, inadvertent positioning of the nursing instrument, other than in a vertically oriented upright position, results generally in seepage of fluid from interiorly of the nursing instrument or container. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a predisposed slit mounted between hyperbolic side walls to prevent such seepage. Prior art nipple construction may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,888 to Tonkin wherein a nipple member utilizes a valve plate underlying the nipple and overlying the opening of the container to prevent and restrict backflow of liquid into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,663 to Epp sets forth a nipple device for use in feeding an infant with a cleft palate, wherein a duckbill shaped shield is mounted medially of a nipple member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,896 to Cheng sets forth a nursing bottle formed with a liner and vent within the liner to enhance collapsing of the liner and fluid therewithin during a nursing event.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,495 to Carbonel sets forth a vented nursing bottle wherein a nipple-like member is mounted to a bottom surface of the bottle and permits directing of vented air interiorly of the bottle to enhance emptying of fluid within the bottle during feeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,500 to Palma sets forth a valve structure mounted coaxially about a nipple member to permit air to enter a bottle while liquid flow is directed out of the bottle to equalize pressure therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved artificial nipple construction which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in minimizing seepage and flow from the nipple and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.